1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to HARQ feedback in a DC-HSDPA+MIMO system.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency divisional multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems.
These multiple access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. An example of an evolving telecommunication standard is high-speed packet access (HSPA). HSPA is a set of enhancements to the 3G/WCDMA air interface for the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) mobile standard, promulgated by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). It is designed, among other things, to facilitate greater throughput and reduce latency. However, as the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, there exists a need for further improvements in HSPA technology. Preferably, these improvements should be applicable to other multi-access technologies and the telecommunication standards that employ these technologies.